


You're Mine & I'm Yours

by KiriBaku_has_the_same_soul_as_UsUk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriBaku_has_the_same_soul_as_UsUk/pseuds/KiriBaku_has_the_same_soul_as_UsUk
Summary: Kirishima Eijirou is the reincarnation of America a.k.a Alfred JonesBakugo Katsuki is the reincarnation of England a.k.a Arthur KirklandKirishima represents America's young, almost naive, obsession to become a formidable hero. But, in his reincarnated state, he is now obsessed about becoming a formidable 'man' instead, since becoming a hero is kinda a norm in the world they have been reincarnated into XDBakugo, on the other hand, represents England's rough'n'gruff English Punk Phase (a time in his life where he would do whatever he would want without any restraint whatsoever. Additionally, this is a time where he swore and fought TONS, that is, before he became an eventual English gentleman).Anyhow, these two soulmates reunite in this new superpower-filled world - learning new things whilst being there for each other, always.Author's Note:Chapter 7 - here's what will happen for explicit scenes for the story
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 14





	1. Hi Everyone :-D

Hi :)

Sooooo~

I'm a fucking batshit crazy person and have this super wacky yet strong belief that KiriBaku is like the reincarnation ship of Hetalia's UsUk - hence the story summary and my hella dumb username

I just can't help it. KiriBaku and UsUk are just so supremely similar to me that - in my eyes - they are basically the same ship. I promise to explain why i see them as the same in the future - so please bare with me

Also, i'm a strong supporter of the soulmate and omegaverse AU. But, my omegaverse ideas are rather unconventional - as you will see when i actually give you my story content XD 

I'm also currently overseas right now with minimal internet connection - so i will have to upload the story's first chapter when i return.

However, i swear that i will do my best to make an amazing story for you guys to read. Additionally, I will do my best to make it not TOO cringe as crossover stuff can be kinda tricky to deal with

So until then,  
Ciao~

P.S. KIRIBAKU&USUK4LIFE!!!


	2. Come on, Artie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred wants Artie to go to a cool pool party. He pesters him until he finally agrees to go XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not really happy with this chapter or it's structure. But, it's a start. God, I've read so many Kiribaku and Usuk fanfics, as well as fics for my other equally favorite OTPs (i.e Sterek, Destiel & Stony), and the authors of those stories seem to be able to write so elegantly and naturally.
> 
> But all i can do is make dumb, childish, exposition-like dialogue between two characters. Talk about lame. But don't worry, i'm going to make sure that the structure for the next chapter is on par with those other amazing fanfics on this site. I just need practice. This is my first ever serious fanfic after all. Anyway, i hope y'all enjoy~
> 
> By the way the first few (hopefully 2 max) chapters will focus on USUK. And all the chapters after that will be transitioned into a full on, deep and meaningful KiriBaku story
> 
> And i am SO SORRY again that my writing is not that good yet
> 
> Thank you again for being patient :)

"Bloody Hell!"

Athur was currently overwhelmed by a stack of important papers. He was currently getting ready for the big student council meeting at school the day after tomorrow.

They were all currently in their final year of high school. So, it was a very stressful time as all graduation preparations had to be made. 

Of course, as usual, Arthur was stuck with the most work to complete. The fucking lazy people he had to deal with on this council - wankers - the lot of them. And they had to force him to work on a Saturday of all days. The weekend was meant for resting, not for this shit.

Anyhow, Arthur was feeling especially more stressed than usual today. This is because after the planned day of graduation, Arthur's 'SMF' would unfortunately come the very next day. And, the reason why he was feeling hella stressed was because did not want to be the one to lose... 

Not that if he did lose, he wouldn't be happy. He knows he will be happy. He just didn't want to forever be in such an undignified... position?

Of course, no one else knew that Arthur's 'SMF' would be so close by as it was forbidden for anyone outside your family and the 'SMF' officials to know when an individual's 'SMF' would come.

"Hiya Artie"

"Oh for fuck's sake lad, not know"

"Come on Iggy, let's go to Gilbert's pool party together. Everyone from class is gonna be there~ And it will be loads of fun~"

"I don't fucking care about a dumb pool party Alfred. I have to prepare for the upcoming graduation meeting with the school council. And why would you want to go to a pool party of all things - don't you remember the near drowning experience we had just last year?"

"Dude, that was an accident. And we've grown since then - we're manly men now - we can take care of ourselves."

"Pffft - I highly doubt that"

"Awwwwww~ don't worry Artie. If you start drowning again - I - the hero - will be there to save you."

"HAHAHAHA! - YOU? save ME? You sure know how to make me laugh - hahahaha~"

"Well, it 's true iggy. Anyway, you better start getting ready for the party."

"No cowlick, i already told you that I am busy. Plus, Ludwig will kick my arse if i don't finish these papers on time"

"Whaaa??? Ludwig is a really chill dude though Artie-Bro. Unless you start shitting around at his meetings - he'll remain his usual calm, stoic self" 

"You obviously don't know Ludwig like I do. If you thought i was super obsessive-compulsive about paperwork - you would be fully surprised of how Ludwig would react if even a single item were to go missing"

"Pffft - I think you're exaggerating Artie"

"~Sigh~ I wish I were fuckmunch"

"HEY!!! You promised you wouldn't call me that anymore"

"I did no such thing. Plus, the name suits you. With the way you munch on hundreds of BigMacs like there's no tomorrow. Plus, you happen to be the biggest fucker I know"

"MEAN!!!"

"~Snort~"

"Whatever, so... about the party?"

"Not going."

"Please Artie!!! I don't want to go without my best friend!"

"What about Matthias and Gilbert, they'll be there. And let's not forget about Sakura, your favorite gaming buddy since Middle School"

"Yeah, they'll be there..."

"So, what's the problem then"

"It's just that, graduation is only a week and half away and..."

"And?"

"I don't know, i just wanted to spend as much time together before we all start going our separate ways and all. I mean, we're all going to be going through big changes dude. I just wanted to be able to hang together before things start to change for all of us"

Arthur couldn't help but feel sorry for Alfred. He was right after all, big changes were coming their way. Especially with everyone's 'SMF's' coming sooner or later. Arthur had cursed his own luck that his "SMF" would be WAAAY sooner than others have been. He didn't have time to prepare. But secretly, he was also rather happy deep down.

Anyhow, thankfully, during his punk phase, he became just about a professional at street fighting. His abs were super-ripped too. Well, maybe not as ripped as Alfred's - but still - Arthur knew he could put up a GOOD fight.

Arthur sighed.

"Fine lad, I'll come to the fucking dumb party with you"

Alfred smiled so wide and brightly - he became a metaphorical ray of sunshine. Arthur, as embarrassing as it was to admit, couldn't help but be mesmerized by him.

"AWESOME!!!"

Alfred suddenly hugged Arthur, HARD

"Oi! Get off fuckmunch!"

"Nope! Let's get ready ASAP man - the party will start in an hour's time"

"Fine, fine - I'll get ready"

"YAS! The American jock and the English punk are going together"

"I'm not as 'punk' as I used to be Alfred..."

"Artie, i'm sorry to say this, but you will always be the punkiest punk I know. Sure, you can hide behind your neat and tidy clothing and sophisticated (yet rough and gruff) English accent-"

"Sophisticated?"

"Shut up dude. Anyway, deep down, i can tell that you are just as punk now as you were when I first met you when we first started high school."

"What??? I was not that bad when I started high school"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DUDE!!! NOW YOU'RE MAKING ME LAUGH, HAHAHA!"

"...."

"Don't you remember when we first started here - you were the most aggressive person ever. You would yell at almost EVERYONE. You had an especial fond hatred for Francis and Kiku"

"Could you blame me, that Kiku is SOOO annoying - he would never stop following me around when we were kids. And the frog would do nothing BUT provoke me every chance he saw me ever since we met here."

"Yeah, Francis knew the consequences. But you were rather hard on Kiku..."

"What of it?"

"Nothing...."

"Hmph - whatever"

"But, I'm glad that I was the one to finally calm you down and to become your first real friend"

"What are you talking about - I had friends during Middle School - you met all of them"

"Yeah, but i was your closest one right? I remember it like it was just yesterday. You and i were assigned together for a surprise group assignment. At first i was kinda intimidated by you man. Cause you were all aggressive and shit. But then i got to know the real you. And eventually, i made sure to pester you so much that you had no choice but to become best friends with me. Remember?"

"....yeah, I remember"

"Well anyways, time to get ready for the party~ Pick you up at 2 br-abe~"

"The fuck is a br-abe?"

"It's bro and babe together as one :)"

"Heh - idiot..."


	3. The Willpower Omegaverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Willpower Omegaverse AU Explanation  
> My Own Personal Discovery~

In this Omegaverse world, only boys can breed other boys and give birth to boy babies only. The same goes for girls with other girls giving birth to girl babies only. 

Anyhow, The Willpower Omegaverse AU can occur in Soulmate AU stories ONLY

Additionally, in this Omegaverse AU, omegas and alphas do not occur naturally. The only way to become an alpha/omega is to encounter your soulmate at a specific point in time. 

This point in time is called the Soulmate Meeting (or you guys can choose to use a better name for the destined meeting if you decide to incorporate this AU into your own stories)

Anyhow, you may have already met your soulmate earlier in time and may have already formed close bonds and/or even have become long time best friends with them.

Or, you could also be strangers or even have hated each other to begin with (kind of like Captain America and Iron Man - #iloveMCUstony). 

However, regardless of whether or not you’ve known each other previously, you will not know that they are your soulmate until the destined soulmate meeting time has occurred. 

The way these people know when their soulmate meeting will occur is through blood tests. Once the baby is born, a sample of their blood is taken and through some seemingly magical/scientific ritual – the doctors are able to accurately tell you when exactly your Soulmate Meeting is destined to be.

Well actually, the doctors would tell the baby’s parents (the child will either have two dads or two moms depending on their gender) to which the parents will then tell their children once they are able to understand the concepts of which they are talking about. Also, their children will have to have first learned about how babies are made in this Alternative Universe.

Something important to note is that omega girls will have a uterus and ovary as per normal when it comes to having a baby. However, a male omega’s baby breeding inner organs are completely different from that of an omega female’s baby breeding organs. 

You can use your own imagination as to what these different male omega inner organs are – but they certainly don’t have a uterus or ovaries or any other normal female organs like all girls have in real life. 

Anyhow, after you officially “meet” your soulmate at the Soulmate Meeting, you will be instinctively forced into a battle of wits and willpower in which the victor will become the dominant alpha and the loser will become the submissive omega. 

Your instincts to fight will take over (according to this world's science) approximately 7.5 minutes after the Soulmate Meeting has occurred. These 7.5 minutes will be used to process in your mind who your soulmate is and to be able to interact with your soulmate before the battle of willpower and dominance begins.

The way to win this battle is by sinking your canines into the forehead of your soulmate, slightly piercing the forehead and consequently causing an extreme chemical bodily reaction that turns the loser (the one being bitten into) into an omega and the winner (the one biting with their canines) into an alpha.

The one with the stronger willpower to be victorious will be the one to achieve their strong desire to become the alpha.

So, in this particular story, I decided that the government calls these willpower fights “SMFs” which is short for “Soulmate Meeting Fights”. The modern government has also ensured to create a facility in which the Soulmate Meeting will occur. 

The destined soulmates will go to this facility when their Soulmate Meeting is due to take place and will be taken to an enormous room in which ONLY the two soulmates will be locked inside. In this room is where the fight for dominance will take place.

Heats and Ruts always occur at the same time as well for both soulmates.

These are all the new things about this Omegaverse AU I personally discovered. If I have anything else to add – I will mention it later in the actual story.

What do you think of this new idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of this story will be uploaded soon~  
> I hope you guys are looking forward to Alfred and Arthur’s fight  
> And, much later in the story, you will also be gifted with Kirishima and Bakugo’s fight as well  
> After all, they are Alfred’s and Arthur’s reincarnations after all (atleast in my opinion XD)


	4. Dad & Pops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred goes to pick up Artie for Gilbert's pool party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since you either have two father's or two mother's in this Omegaverse depending on if you are a boy or a girl;  
> The male parents will consist of:  
> A Dad = The Alpha  
> A Pops = The Omega
> 
> ALSO, SORRY!!!  
> My exposition+dialogue style writing still has not changed yet...  
> I'm still trying to figure out how to write smoothly  
> But until then, please enjoy~
> 
> And, I'm thinking this story need another three chapters of UsUk before Alfred and Arthur are reincarnated into Eijirou and Katsuki. So please, stay tuned.

Thankfully, today was a bright sunny day. Arthur was currently getting ready for the pool party of which he desperately did not want to attend. Fucking Alfred, he thought. Arthur hated how deep down he became a big softie whenever he came into close proximity of the American. 

DING DONG

“Hmm – guess Al’s here”

Arthur made sure to fix up his Union Jack swim shorts and his white waterproof singlet. 

He then grabbed his towel and quickly paced down the stairs to open the door.

“Heya Artie-bruh, ready for the party”

Alfred was dressed in his bright red swimming trunks. Across the waistband of his trunks was a barrage of Superman logos…

Alfred was also wearing his brand new, ocean blue Hawaiian batik shirt. Of course, the shirt was left unbuttoned, leaving an amazing view of Alfred’s flawless, smooth skin and his rock hard 6 pack.

Arthur had to admit, he felt rather embarrassed of his own body whenever he observed the American’s flawless one. Lucky bastard. 

But, Arthur was still immensely thankful Alfred had a healthy body. He strongly cared about his best friend’s health after all….

“Yeah, I’m ready. I should tell my Dad and Pops I’m going out first”

“Great Idea! I’ll say hi to them too. It’s been a while since I last saw them after all”

“Fine”

Both Alfred and Arthur walked into the living room where both of Arthur’s fathers were currently cuddling on the big, comfy sofa. 

Arthur’s Pops was the blonde, handsome English Man. He had smooth skin and no facial hair. He was currently enjoying the comfort of his alpha’s lap and lying on top of his tummy

Arthur’s Dad was the other handsome, big, burly brunette man with a big bushy beard and bushy eyebrows. He was lying back on the sofa – enjoying the warm embrace of his omega on his lap. 

Alfred could tell Arthur inherited his own bushy eyebrows from his Dad. And he was glad, he loved Arthur’s bushy brows. He even called Arthur ‘BushBrows’ from time to time – much to Arthur’s dismay.

Arthur blushed from the intense embarrassment he felt from observing his parents in such intimate positions.

“Oi”

Arthur’s parents looked up at them, whilst still clinging onto each other like a couple of high school, soulmate sweethearts.

“I’m going out to Gilbert’s pool party with Alfred here. I should be back by evening. If anything happens or if I’m going to be late, I’ll message the both of you”

Arthur’s Pops replied “Alrightie lad, you go have a good time. Make sure to use sunscreen, otherwise, if you get a sunburn – your Dad and I will kick your arse.”

Alfred began to giggle

Arthur sputtered

“Pops! Not in front of our guest!”

Arthur’s Dad began to laugh “Calm down lad, it’s only Alfred. He’s practically family”

Arthur’s Dad then turned towards Alfred “How are you lad? It’s been a while since we last saw you.”

Alfred eagerly replied “I’m good sir. Sorry I haven’t been around lately. It’s just with graduation and final exams around the corner – there’s barely been enough time to catch up”

Arthur’s Dad laughed “No need to apologize lad, we understand you all are in some very stressful times right now”

Arthur’s Pops agreed and added, “Indeed. No need to apologize. Also, don’t be so formal with us. You’re a man now lad. You can call us by our first names. So please, call me Charlie and my big teddy bear here Roger.”

Arthur squawked, 

“The fuck?! You two never let ME call you by your first names. Why does Alfred get to do so?”

“Language lad” Arthur’s Dad light-heartedly warned “And the reason why we don’t let you call us by our first names is because you’re our baby and we love it when you call us Dad and Pops”

Arthur groaned and mumbled “But I’m not a baby..,”

Arthur’s Pops giggled and replied “You will always be our baby lad – no matter how old you get. Now get your arse out of here. You two will be late for the pool party”

Arthur sighed “Fine, fine. We’re leaving”

“It was good seeing you guys again Charlie, Roger” Alfred cheerfully said

Roger replied “It was good seeing you too. Come visit us now and again”

“Of Course!” Alfred exclaimed whilst following Arthur out the door

“Please take care lad” Charlie added

“Thanks Charlie! You guys take care too~” Alfred exclaimed

Before they closed the door, both of Arthur’s fathers yelled in unison “please take care of our baby boy!”

Arthur squawked again

“Bloody Hell!”

Arthur began blushing deeply from embarrassment.

Alfred began laughing joyously before replying “Of course, I’ll be Artie’s hero “

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they left the house, both Alfred and Arthur began walking towards Gilbert’s house. It was only a 25 minute walk – so they decided not to take Alfred’s car and left it back at Arthur’s driveway.

Arthur had only just begun calming down from the high amounts of embarrassment he felt as a result of his parent’s baby talk.

“For fuck’s sake, those two never seem to be able to not embarrass me”

“Aww come on Artie, they meant no harm. Plus, they both love you so much, it’s super heart-warming to watch. Plus your parents are super cool”

“Yeah, yeah…”

They began walking in silence for a few more minutes before Alfred suddenly asked “So Artie, what do you plan on doing once we graduate”

Arthur pondered the question for a bit. He finally answered “I…actually haven’t decided yet. I may go into Law, or maybe even English Literature. Or I may even get into a Chemistry course. Those happen to be the only subjects I seem to be good at”

“I understand. Law and Chemistry are especially stable career paths in my personal opinion. But English Lit is really good too. You could like become an English Professor”

“Indeed”

“You know, it’s funny, when we started High School, I never expected you to be so good at Chemistry”

“Why is that?”

“It’s just that you were so aggressive and seemed like you would have no patience at all when it came to mixing chemicals and all”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I understand that”

“So tell me Artie, what got you so interested in chemistry anyway?”

“Well, I guess chemistry just reminded me of my old childhood obsession with magic and alchemy. Chemistry kind of lets me feel like I am a witch or a mage brewing potions and shit. Also, I love to create explosions”

“Wait WHAT?!? You mean all those small explosions you caused in the individual assessments back in the 11th Grade were on purpose?”

“Yep.”

“But….why?”

“I honestly don’t know. I think it’s because those explosions helped me to feel a bit empowered I guess. But I really cannot be sure right now. It was over a year ago since I made my lost explosion”

“….You know, you’re a really weird dude Artie”

“Whatever. At least I’m not the one always insisting to be friends with said weirdo”

“I never said your weirdness was a bad thing though”

“Hmmm, I guess you didn’t”

The two continued to walk in silence a little longer until Arthur’s curiosity was also piqued.

You know Alfred, you never told me what you would like to do after we graduate”

Alfred smiled brightly “That’s easy Artie, I’m going to be a doctor. I’m going to be taking a medical course. Also, i have already received a scholarship for the college I am applying to”

Arthur was both surprised and delighted “What?! Lad! How come you never mentioned this to me before?” he exclaimed joyously 

Alfred shrugged “You never asked”

“What’s there to ask, if you have exciting news like a scholarship, you’re supposed to share with your friends of your own volition”

“Yeah, I guess…”

“Well anyways, I’m really proud of you lad”

“Thanks Artie!”

“So, what made you decide to become a doctor, you have literally never told me that medicine was your career goal in life”

“Well you know how I always tell you I want to be a hero”

Arthur groaned

“Yes, you have been mentioning that to me non-stop ever since the first day we met”

“Hahaha, yeah. Well, you see, since I don’t have any superpowers or nothing, I decided to use my great American brain power to help me become a doctor. I mean, doctor’s help to save lives everyday man. So, in my eyes, that’s the closest career choice for me to becoming a hero”

“You do know there are other jobs that are considered heroic too right, like firefighting, policing, nursing and whatnot”

“I know dude. And believe me, those jobs you mentioned are SUPER important as well. I agree completely. It’s just, doctors have a very special place in my heart personally”

Arthur pondered what he meant by that, and then he suddenly remembered. Oh God, he was such an idiot

“Oh right…” he replied

“Yeah, I guess you know what I mean now…”

You see, Alfred’s Dad was in a terrible car accident around 5 years ago. The accident was near fatal and Alfred’s Dad, James, nearly died that day. 

Thankfully though, there was an off-duty doctor near the accident that day. The doctor instantly helped to save James’ life by using the most apt and efficient medical procedures needed.

She was able to help Alfred’s Dad until the ambulance came. And, it was thanks to her help that Alfred’s dad was able to remain alive to this day

After that day, Alfred always had a newfound fondness for doctors in his heart. Well, he had a special place in his heart for the GOOD doctors only…

Anyhow,

Arthur felt super guilty about forgetting such an important detail about Alfred’s life. Of course, Alfred being the ray of sunshine he is would remind Arthur that the incident took place over two years before he even met Arthur – but Arthur still felt terrible.

“…I’m sorry Al”

“Hahaha – why are you apologising bro. You didn’t do anything wrong”

“I know. But still, I’m sorry”

“Thanks Artie…”

They walked in silence the last part of their short journey until

“Hey, look Artie, I see Gil’s house”

“Great”

“Come on Artie, promise me you’ll have lots of fun too”

“Humph, I’ll do my fucking best”

Alfred smiled.

And thus, they finally arrived at Gilbert’s pool party.


	5. Finally, the Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Arthur have finally arrived at Gilbert's pool party :-D

Alfred and Arthur had finally arrived at Gilbert and Ludwig’s house. Arthur was the one to ring the doorbell.  


After the doorbell rung, it was Gilbert whom greeted them.  


“Hi Guys, Kesesesese”  


“Hiya Gil! What’s up dude~”  


“Not much Al, just getting ready for the best party EVER before graduation is all, Ja!”  


“Hell Yeah!!!”  


Arthur and Gilbert faced each other  


“Good Afternoon, Gilbert”  


“Hello Arthur, glad to see you could make it to the party, kesesese”  


“Of course, thank you for inviting us”  


“No worries. Anyways, you guys should come on in, unless you guys want to miss out on all the awesomeness, kesesese”  


Alfred and Arthur entered the house. Alfred more eagerly than Arthur.  


It seemed like everyone was here.  


Ludwig, Kiku, Sakura, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Francis, Matthew, Ivan, Natalya, Yao, Matthias, Lukas and MANY others as well…  


“Whoa, Sakura, Matthias, Hey!”  


Alfred waved towards the Japanese girl and the Danish lad standing by the fireplace. They waved back with an excited smile. Alfred’s smile widened a little more with glee. Arthur inadvertently felt a pang of pain in his heart. The fuck?  


“So Artie, imma’ go catch up with the others a little. Why don’t you go off and mingle too~”  


Arthur shrugged  


“Whatever”  


And with that, Alfred went off to catch up with his other friends.  


Arthur himself decided to wait for the party to begin outside by the pool.  


Once he entered the German’s backyard, he noticed a nice bench underneath the shade of a large tree. He decided to sit there.  


As he sat, he was suddenly forced to endure the unpleasant sounds of French laughter  


“Ohonhonhon – well well, if it isn’t Angleterre~”  


“Oh for fuck’s sake, the fuck you want Francis”  


“Now, Angleterre, is that any way to treat your old high school friend”  


“We’re not friends. Now allow me to repeat myself. What. Do. You. Want?”  


“Nothing, nothing. Goodness – can’t a person speak to another person without being interrogated, mon ami?  


“Well, the fact that everytime you start talking to me you feel the need to jab at all my personal flaws and anger me a great deal means yes; I must interrogate and check whether you are here to antagonise me or not”  


”Now Angleterre, Don’t be so hypersensitive”  


“Shut it frog”  


Francis seemed to get bristled by that comment, but continued to be his annoying ‘civil’ French self.  


“Anyhow, I see you and Alfred came to the party together, oui?”  


“Yes, what of it?  


“Nothing. It’s just that I noticed, the both of you have gotten very close over the years, non?  


“Again, what of it?”  


“Hmm, nothing, just wondering how someone as nice as Alfred can stand to be near such an uncouth punk such as yourself. Especially with those ugly caterpillar eyebrows of yours”  


“~GROAN~ here we go again! Why don’t you just fuck off Francis!”  


“Hey now, no need to get so angry Angleterre. It was after all nothing.”  


“Fuck you and your weird ‘nothing’ excuses. Also, what’s wrong with me and Alfred being close? You and Matthew have gotten supremely close too, but you don’t see ME mentioning that to YOU?”  


“Oui, I guess that is true?”  


“Of course it’s true. And you know what, I’M surprised that someone as kind and docile as Matthew would choose to stick so close to someone with such a disgusting frog face such as >yourself<”  


Francis blushed furiously with embarrassment and anger from the insult.  


“Angleterre, must you be such a swine?”  


“Indeed I must, snailbreath”  


“~GROAN~ Whatever Angleterre, I’m going back inside now. You enjoy being your usual grouchy self. After all – every class has to have their outcast”  


“Pfft – whatever you say frogface – now get lost”  


And Francis did exactly that – opting to hang out with his best friends Antonio and Gilbert instead  


“Fucking finally he left. What a weirdo. The fuck can’t he mind his own business for”  


“Who’re yah talkin to Artie?”  


Arthur yelped  


“Alfred! Don’t startle me like that”  


“Sorry Artie, I just saw you and Francis talking and you seemed hella upset. Did something happen?”  


“No, it’s nothing”  


“You sure?”  


“Yes Alfred, I’m fucking fine lad”  


“Ok – if you say so”  


Just then Gilbert exclaimed “OK EVERYONE, IT’S PARTY TIME – EVERYONE GET IN THE POOL!”  


“Come on Artie! Let’s have fun”  


“I’ll be there in just a sec – you go on without me”  


“Alright Dude, TTYL”  


\--------------------------------------------------1.5 HOURS LATER-------------------------------------------------------  


After spending some time on the shallow end of the HUMONGOUS pool the Germans owned, Arthur decided he’d like to go back and enjoy the shady bench he sat on earlier. As soon as he sat down, Ludwig started walking past him  


“Allo’ Ludwig”  


Ludwig stopped and looked in Arthur’s direction  


“Good day Arthur, how is that paperwork coming?”  


Arthur sweatdropped  


“Yeah… they’re going … good?”  


“Why do you sound so unsure?”  


“No reason”  


“Hmmm”  


“So… your brother sure knows how to throw a party, how are you finding yourself?”  


“I’m enjoying myself quite nicely. It was indeed a good idea to hold a pool party on this nice sunny day. Plus, my friends and I are enjoying ourselves quite nicely. Feliciano is having fun in the pool. Kiku and I are just relaxing and resting on the outdoor ezy-chairs nearby”  


Arthur grimaced at the name of Kiku  


Ludwig seemed to notice this  


“Please make sure not to cause a scene. I know you and Kiku have your differences, but Kiku happens to be my best friend. So I’d appreciate it if you please do not attack him”  
Arthur blushed  


“Of course not, as long as he doesn’t come near me that is”  


Ludwig did not seem entirely pleased with this response. However, he presumed this was as good a response as he was going to get from the Brit. So, he decided to drop the topic.  


“Well then, i wish you a good rest of the day”  


And with that, Ludwig walked off  


Arthur groaned  


Fucking Kiku. Nobody really understood why Arthur disliked Kiku as much as he disliked Francis, especially since Kiku was an amazing friend to literally EVERYONE, including Arthur.  


Arthur himself couldn’t really understand his hatred entirely either. He and Kiku actually used to be childhood friends. But, when they were young, Kiku would just not stop following Arthur around EVERYWHERE. It creeped out Arthur a great deal.  


I mean literally, everywhere Arthur would go off with his own friends, Kiku would forcefully tag along. Additionally, he would constantly stare at Arthur as if there was nothing else interesting in the world. And, he would copy a lot of the things Arthur did too.  


Heck, he even copied Arthur’s precious English Beef Stew recipe in their middle school Home Economics class by appropriating Arthur’s own personal recipe into his own stylised Japanese dish. I mean, he only demonstrated his favourite recipe to the class literally ONCE. Then, suddenly out of nowhere, Kiku got supremely inspired to use Arthur’s precious recipe to cook his own fucking original meal.  


I mean, what the fuck? It’s bad enough that the Beef Stew was like one of the only things Arthur could cook nicely and was complemented for. However, the fact that everyone liked Kiku’s dish WAAAY better than Arthur’s really put the icing on top of the cake.  


That is why on occasion Arthur would bully Kiku by verbally attacking him. He would tell Kiku to disappear and actually once told Kiku to go jump off a building. Thankfully for Kiku though, nothing physical ever happened, except that one time Arthur threw out Kiku’s favourite sketchbook from the rooftop of their Middle School building, which landed in the school pool.  


Of course, Arthur had no regrets whatsoever of the things he did. It was all Kiku’s fault for being such a freaky-deaky after all.  


Although, after entering High School, pretty much everyone except Alfred hated him for mistreating Kiku in such horrible ways. Although honestly, Alfred wasn’t too happy either that Arthur was so horrid towards Kiku…  


Honestly, it was only thanks to the teachers whom had faith in his abilities that Arthur got to be a part of the Student Council to begin with. Otherwise, he’s certain that Ludwig and the others would have never let him join. But that’s beside the point.  


So anyhow, Arthur grew an irrational hatred for the Japanese boy. And, that is how their relationship came to be where it is today.  


“Heya Artie, you OK?”  


“Hmm?”  


It seemed Alfred had come up to Arthur without the former English punk knowing  


“You look rather depressed dude. Do you want me to walk you home?”  


“Nah, I’m fine lad. Just thinking is all – you go enjoy yourself, the party has only just begun”  


Alfred smiled, “If you’re sure, call me if you need me k”  


Arthur nodded and Alfred subsequently dived back into the pool.  


About 45 minutes after Alfred left him again  


Arthur began to take more detailed notice of his surroundings. He noticed that Lukas was standing near the table filled with barbecue and other food. Arthur thought it would be nice to catch up with him, so he walked over.  


“Good day Lukas, how’ve you been?”  


“Oh, hi Arthur. Nothing much, Matthias is making me stand here. Apparently he has some surprise he wants to show me”  


“Sounds fun.”  


“You know it”  


“So, how’s life in general?”  


“It’s been fine, just busy with final exam preparations and all”  


“Indeed, very stressful times ahead”  


“You said it”  


…This conversation was getting nowhere, so Arthur decided to go back to the bench.  


“Alright, talk to you soon.”  


“Yeah, talk to you later”  


And Arthur went and sat back down. Well, that was pointless…  


Suddenly, Ivan came out of nowhere and sat down next to Arthur  


“Hello Arthur, why are you sitting here all by yourself?”  


“No reason Ivan, just relaxing”  


“I see, I see”  


“Mhmm”  


“So, run into any trouble in the back alleys lately, Da?”  


“Nope. Nothing recently”  


“Do you plan on going back anytime soon?”  


“Nothing planned in the near future as far as I know”  


“Well, I hope you’ll keep me updated if you do ever decide to go back, da”  


“Of course, nothing like the thrilling gossip of what happens in the back alleys”  


“Back Alleys?!”  


Arthur and Ivan looked up to see a fully soaked Alfred standing right in front of them.  


“Sorry Ivan dude. Is it alright if I borrow Artie here for a sec?”  


Alfred seemed to be emitting a rather unnerving aura  


“But of course, Da”  


“Thanks Dude”  


Alfred suddenly grabbed Arthur’s arm and yanked him behind another large tree, far away from Ivan and the others.  


“Oi, Al, what’s the big idea?!”  


“You tell me Arthur?! Have you been going to the back alleys again behind my back?!”  


“No, I haven’t. And I fail to see how that is any of your business?”  


“WHAT?! It is my business! Don’t you remember what happened last time?? And the promise we made????”  


Sadly, Arthur did remember. And, as much as he tried to forget about the incident that took place one and a half years ago, he just couldn’t.

\-------------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------

Arthur was having a miserable day. Those fucktards! Screw them all! Everyone at High School sucks! They always treated him with the utmost disrespect. Sure, it was no secret that everyone hated him. However, Arthur still felt the urge to give them all payback for their shit.  


But unfortunately, Arthur couldn’t get his revenge on them in his personal desired way, cause if he did, he would surely be expelled. But, he still wished he could bash up the people who dared to stand up to him.  


Currently, he was heading towards the enormous abandoned back alley of the metropolitan area they lived near. He was super mad, so he decided he would beat up some thugs from the area whom have been terrorising the gang he was a part of.  


\------------------------------------------2 Hours later----------------------------------------------  


It was around 5:30PM and Arthur had pummelled all the gang members he could find. After the bashing session, Arthur felt hella relaxed. Honestly, there’s nothing like beating down a bunch of fuckers to cool down a man. Once Arthur was fully done, he was about to leave towards his gang’s hangout until he heard his name being called by an all too familiar voice.  


“Arthur?! Are you in here?!”  


Around the corner was Alfred  


The fuck was he doing here?  


“The fuck cowlick!? What the fuck are you doing here?! Don’t you know how dangerous this place is?”  


“Dude, of course I do! That’s why I’m here, to take you far away from this place”  


“Alfred, I already told you, I’m a part of a gang here. This is my home away from home. But YOU lad do NOT belong here. If any thug saw someone as bright, sunny and kind as you, they would fucking eat you up for breakfast”  


“Pfft - I think I can take care of myself Artie. And anyways, let’s go home”  


“~GROAN~ Fine lad, I will walk you home”  


Of course, Arthur wasn’t going to tell Alfred that he was just going to return straight after to hang with his gang. Otherwise, Alfred would just come back here to get him all over again.  


As they passed another corner in the alleyway, the boys were suddenly confronted by the leader of the gang Arthur just beat up.  


“Hey you little **** ***** ****, who do you think you are treating my men like this?!”  


Arthur sneered and replied  


“I think I’m the bloody strong lad that successfully got revenge for the shit you guys have been giving us recently”  


The thug sneered back,  


“Oh yeah? Well, here’s a prize for you’re so called ‘success’ fucker”  


The thug suddenly pointed a gun at Arthur  


Alfred’s eyes widened  


“Arthur!” Alfred exclaimed  


Alfred’s loud voice forced the thug to flinch and suddenly point the gun in Alfred’s direction instead.  


“Oi! Leave him the fuck alone! He has nothing to do with this!”  


The thug grinned  


“I see~ well, since you hurt my friends. I think I will return the favour by hurting yours”  


Alfred’s eyes widened  


The thug went to pull the trigger  


“NO!” Arthur yelled  


The thug shot.  


Alfred closed his eyes shut.  


But he didn’t feel any pain…  


When he opened his eyes, he was shocked. Arthur protected him from the bullet by using his own body as a shield. Arthur fell to the floor. Alfred saw red. It was….BLOOD. (Author’s note: I’m so unpredictably dramatic – aren’t I? :-D)  


Alfred then felt a super surge of pure animalistic anger for the thug that did this to his best bro. He was going to PAY.  


Alfred then ran up to the thug, and before the thug could react by pulling the trigger of the gun again, Alfred punched his face, HARD.  


Thankfully, the thug’s face was punched so hard he fell down to the concrete, fully unconscious.  


Alfred turned back towards Arthur and ran to his body  


“ARTHUR!!!”  


“Al…fred”  


“Don’t worry Arthur! I dialled an ambulance. They should be here soon!”  


And after hearing those final words – Arthur fell unconscious.  


Alfred kept calling out his name – scared that Arthur was dying. But Arthur would not wake up to his calls…  


\----------------------------------------------------------4 HOURS LATER------------------------------------  


Arthur began to regain his consciousness  


He was still rather dazed, but he could tell he was in a hospital room. He could see his gunshot wound was stitched. And it hurt like hell.  


His fathers were sitting on the chairs right next to his hospital bed.  


Once they saw he woke up, they wore the happiest expressions he ever saw. But those expressions were kinda undermined by the fact that the both of them looked like they were crying for days on end. They called the doctors quickly to check up on him.  


Once the doctors checked on him and reassured Arthur’s parents that he would be fine.  


The doctors left Arthur and his parents alone.  


The first thing they did after the doctors left was hug Arthur, HARD.  


Afterwards, once Arthur gained his bearings, the both of them started scolding Arthur ruthlessly. Telling him off for going to such a dangerous place to begin with.  


But after they scolded him, they started crying again and hugged Arthur again  


God, Arthur felt embarrassed – but he was also thankful to have his dads with him.  


After things cooled down, Arthur’s parents said that Alfred was waiting to see him. Arthur’s parents in the meantime would go off to go get some tea and made sure to usher Alfred inside.  


“Hi Arthur”  


Alfred’s face was emotionless  


Arthur felt nervous  


“H…Hello Al…”  


Alfred sat on the chair closest to Arthur without responding.  


“Are you alright lad?”  


Alfred remained quiet at first, but then he started sobbing, then the sobbing transformed into intense crying  


Arthur began to freak out  


“Please lad! Don’t cry, I’m alright!”  


Arthur was about to go and pat Alfred comfortingly on the back  


But instead, Alfred hugged Arthur hard and exclaimed  


“You Idiot! Why did you defend me!? You could have died!”  


Arthur remained silent and felt extremely guilty for making his closest friend cry.  


“Asshole! Dickhead! Did you know how scared I was?! I thought I was going to lose you! Just like how I nearly lost my Dad!”  


“I’m sorry Alfred…”  


Arthur unknowingly kept his glance to the side the entire time, not wanting to face this situation upfront.  


“Look me in the eyes Artie”  


It was when Alfred spoke again when Arthur noticed that he was averting his eyes from Alfred. But now that he did notice, he couldn’t find the courage to look Alfred in the eyes…  


“I said fucking look me in the eyes”  


And Arthur did so instantly, because you know Alfred meant business when he started swearing  


Alfred’s eyes were full of tears and anger.  


Arthur gulped.  


“Promise me you will dump that gang of yours and never go back to that place”  


“Alfred, I can’t jus–“  


“PROMISE ME!”  


Alfred squeezed Arthur’s wrist lightly.  


Arthur gave up, he did not want to cause any more stress for his friend. His heart broke from seeing Alfred so vulnerable.  


“Alright, I promise Al”  


“Do you mean it?”  


“Yes lad…”  


“Good”  


Then Alfred hugged Arthur again, still sobbing strongly. And Arthur himself strongly clung to Alfred too, as if he were some sort of long lost treasure that he needed to be protect at all costs.

\---------------------END OF FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur felt extremely guilty for treating Alfred so dismissively about this matter. Especially after what they went through over a year ago…  


“I’m sorry Al…”  


“Arthur, I won’t accept your apology until you swear to me one more time that you will never go back to such places”  


"Bloody Hell" 

Arthur sighed and meaningfully declared  


“I swear Alfred, I promise that I will never go back to the back alleys ever again”  


“Good”  


And after that, they both remained silent for a little. But then Alfred suddenly hugged Arthur.  


Arthur was surprised at first but then hugged back. He cherished the feeling of being embraced by the American man.  


Once the both of them were done, Alfred spoke first  


“Come on Artie-Bro, let’s go back to enjoying the party”  


“Alright Al”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :-D  
> I would be really grateful for any feedback XD  
> But i guess no news can be good news too :-)
> 
> Also, i wanted to clarify that  
> Deku = Kiku's Reincarnation  
> Monoma = Francis's Reincarnation  
> Mina = Sakura's Reincarnation  
> (For those who do not know, Sakura is Hetalia's female Japan)
> 
> And this last one i haven't really made official yet, but maybe  
> Iida = Ludwig's Reincarnation?
> 
> Also, the **** symbols i used for the thug's dialogue means that he used slang and swear words that are even more profane than the ones I've used casually for this fic. I'm not sure which words the thug would have used though - so please feel free to use your imagination :-D


	6. Quick Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys! It will just take me a little longer

First of all, i wanted to thank you all for reading this fanfic :-D  
I just wanted to say that the next two chapters will be relatively longer due to the SMF and other stuff   
Hence, it will take me longer to complete the chapters (maybe like two weeks - but i cannot be certain)  
However, i promise to try and write to the best of my abilities XD  
Thank You Again For All Of Your Patience!!!


	7. So, I'm A Prude Writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what will happen for all explicit scenes for the story

Hi, so I’m a major prude when it comes to writing (not reading) explicit stuff for my eternal OTPs. So, since my fanfiction is already super unconventional anyway, I’ve decided to add another unconventional idea as well. 

That is, instead of writing out a whole scene, I’m just gonna exclaim “EXPLICIT SCENES ENSUE!!!” when all that stuff is supposed to happen and then move on to the next scene

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Here’s an example:

America/Kirishima growled and lowered their face near England’s/Bakugo’s shoulder.

In response, England/Bakugo suddenly closed their eyes tightly and inadvertently whimpered.

Then, as if the handsomely submissive sound emitted from the naturally strong and bold omega man were some sort of catalytic trigger to turn off the alpha’s self-control, Alfred/Kirishima then-

EXPLICIT SCENES ENSUE!!!

Afterwards, the both of them immediately fell into a deep, revitalizing sleep, exhausted from their intense manly love-making, whilst embracing each other lovingly and lightly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yepp, that’s what would happen  
SORRY IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS IDEA AND ONLY CAME HERE TO INDULGE IN A DETAILED FORM OF THAT “GOOD STUFF”  
But, for this, I must beg of you to use your imagination and make up the scene in your mind. And look at the bright side, this way you can imagine these soulmates doing the desired deed in your own personal way – which would mean they would do it in a manner that you personally find ideal for them ;-)

But here are 5 things that would definitely occur in the Explicit Scenes for this story (even though they won’t be explicitly written throughout the story):

1\. There would be a dominant & super possessive Alfred/Kirishima (which Arthur/Bakugo deep down LOVES)  
2\. There would be a submissive power bottom Arthur/Bakugo whom is still trying to fight for dominance. That is, until they are ~erhrm~ “put in their place”  
3\. There will be extreme knotting and ~erhrm~ “filling” with 0% ~erhrm~ “wastage”  
4\. There will be Pure, Infinite amounts of Soulmate-y, True, Deep & Meaningful Loverly Love  
5\. Finally, there will also be an intensely pleasured Alfred/Kirishima. I mean literally, they are actually in heaven with how godly the experience is (after all, it is their soulmate – the one whom would naturally understand all their “pleasurable needs” – that they are doing XD).

I know what you are thinking – this list is super explicit  
but that’s just what I like XD

Hope you enjoy the rest of the story when it comes out~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 2 chapters should be done in another week and a half, so please stay tuned~


End file.
